ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Ghostbusters Movie Canon
This and the Animated Timeline have to be merged These two timelines have to be merged, they all are the same timeline, unless Dan Aykroyd or officials declare these non canon, they have to be counted as one. 16:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Click here. What Do You Mean 2 Or 3 Different Versions? ::Not to be rude, but all you do is fight about the Timeline canons all the time. Seriously if you don't agree with it, edit something else. And stop removing text from articles. Devilmanozzy 11:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Primary vs. Secondary canon? Why is the Realistic version of the game listed as being a primary canon source while the Stylized version is listed as secondary? As far as I can see, there's nothing to suggest either one has a more canonical status than the other, since they share the entirety of their plots, almost all dialogue, and only a few bosses are different - mostly in how their fought, save the one genuine change in the Juvenile Sloar/Black Slime Behemoth battle. Besides that, Dan Aykroyd said that he considers the Wii version the definitive one. I'm just curious on what basis this was made. --King Starscream (talk) 18:43, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :This is a very technical answer but in general: Looking at the development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the Realistic Version always came first then the crew at Terminal starting pitching ideas for a version skewed for the younger audiences (the Stylized version) which eventually was given to Redfly to work on. The original story was always what you see in the Realistic version, not the stylized version. You can see the changes here and there so much that the Realistic and Stylized version the same beast. Hence, why the Realistic version is considered primary canon and the stylized versions are considered secondary (or I suppose derivative of the original story - and I don't mean that in a negative light). I forget where the link is in question is (we're looking for it) but I also came to the same conclusion from what was insinuated by employees of the Terminal Reality crew - whether from developer blogs from back in the day or listening to Jesse Sosa on the Cross the Stream podcasts. Another take away, is that while Mr. Aykroyd rightly has his opinions, as evidenced by what kind of rules Erik Burnham has been given while writing the ongoing comic book series, Sony has the final word on what's canon or not. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ghostbusters: The Video Game Prototype and Development ::IGN's Greg Miller talks to Dan Aykroyd around 4 min. mark ::Cross the Streams Ep 29 ::Cross the Streams Ep 38 :::In regards of the Wii version, Dan noted that he liked that version the most artistically, but that didn't mean that was canon. Also, Dan only did rewrites to the script with Harold. The games evolution went on after that, the Realistic version having the main script which did get altered to fit with time restraints. Sony has the final word on what is canon, and ultimately canon is following with the comic that included mostly the realistic version. Like Star Wars and other major franchises, movies may at any time change the rules. If GB3 (not a remake but sequel) happens, it will determine if it remains canon or if everything up to GB2 only or even GB:TVG getting the "its could have happened, but we're avoid it" type of treatment also. Dan suggested that in the IGN video with Dan. Thats a common route to simply move forward and not address it at all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC)